Course contre la montre
by SeeASweetSmile
Summary: Après que Kim se soit à nouveau vanté de ses capacités pour la course auprès d'Ondine, qui ne le croit qu'à moitié, il décide de lui prouver qu'il a raison sous forme d'un défi : Ondine en métro. Kim à la course à pied. Du Louvre à la Place d'Italie. Celui qui arrive le premier à la fontaine gagne.


Coucou tout le monde ! Me revoici sur le fandom Miraculous avec un OS centré sur Kim et Ondine (ou plus communément appelé Kimdine) ! Il n'y a pas beaucoup de fiction sur ce couple (voir pas du tout dans la communauté francophone), et c'est vraiment dommage parce qu'ils sont tellement adorables ensemble et qu'ils ont tellement de potentiel !

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira malgré ça ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

Ha oui, j'oubliais ! Merci encore à toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de rédiger un petit commentaire sur mes autres fictions ! Ça me fait très plaisir d'avoir des retours écrits ! ^^

* * *

**Titre :** Course contre la montre

**Pairing :** Kim x Ondine (Kimdine)

**Résumé :** Après que Kim se soit à nouveau vanté de ses capacités pour la course auprès d'Ondine, qui ne le croit qu'à moitié, il décide de lui prouver qu'il a raison sous forme d'un défi : Ondine en métro. Kim à la course à pied. Du Louvre à la Place d'Italie. Celui qui arrive le premier à la fontaine gagne.

* * *

« Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça ? », demande une énième fois Ondine en baissant les yeux vers la silhouette accroupie de Kim à côté d'elle.

En effet, ce dernier était recroquevillé sur lui-même et était en train de nouer fermement ses lacets. Le défi qu'il s'apprêtait à relever avait commencé en début de semaine.

Alors qu'ils avaient parcouru les rues de la ville et qu'ils avaient vu un coureur avec des baskets hors de prix sur l'affiche d'une pub collée sur un arrêt de bus, Kim s'était à nouveau vanté de ses capacités pour la course auprès d'Ondine parce que _« pfff, je n'ai pas besoin de ces grosses chaussures pour être le plus rapide de Paris. »_. Bien sûr, la rousse ne l'avait cru qu'à moitié, comme en avait attesté son petit mouvement de tête accompagné de son sourire amusé. Vexé, le sportif avait décidé de lui prouver qu'il disait la vérité. Et quoi de mieux que transformer ça en défi ?

Les règles étaient simples : Ondine partirait en métro. Et Kim à la course à pied. Du Louvre à la Place d'Italie. Celui qui arrive le premier devant la fontaine gagne.

La seule difficulté d'Ondine pour son trajet en métro fut qu'elle devait prendre une correspondance et ne pas prendre la Ligne 7 – qui était un chemin direct. Sinon ça serait trop facile et elle gagnerait d'avance.

Elle devrait donc prendre la Ligne 1 en direction du Château de Vincennes, puis ensuite changer à Bastille pour reprendre la ligne 5 et s'arrêter à la Place d'Italie. Ainsi, elle mettrait environ 25 à 30 minutes en métro si tout ce passait bien. Tandis que Kim, lui, avait calculé le temps de distance. S'il marchait tranquillement, son itinéraire lui prendrait 50 minutes. Mais Kim ne marcherait pas. Il allait courir. Et le garçon courrait rapidement, si bien qu'on pouvait comparer sa vitesse à celle d'un vélo. De ce fait, son temps serait réduit de moitié et il parcourrait la distance voulue en seulement 25 minutes.

Leur temps étaient à peu près égaux, donc c'était jouable.

Et maintenant, ils se trouvaient ici, un samedi après-midi brumeux, postés à côté de la bouche de métro du Musée du Louvre, attendant de débuter leur défi insensé.

« Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de ma vie », répond-t-il en passant ensuite à son autre chaussure.

Alors qu'elle était dans ses pensées et qu'elle croisait les bras derrière elle en signe de timidité, Ondine sourit d'un petit air malicieux – malgré que ses joues prennent une adorable teinte rose, et coule une œillade vers lui.

« Alors... est-ce que tu veux un bisou pour la bonne chance ? », taquine-t-elle pendant que son cœur battait beaucoup plus rapidement.

Mais Kim se relevait d'un coup, posant ses poings sur ses hanches, tandis qu'un sourire confiant étirait ses lèvres et que ses yeux gris scintillaient de détermination en croisant son regard.

« Pas besoin de chance. Tu verras que mes capacités sont réelles. J'ai déjà gagné le tournoi inter-collèges l'an dernier, tu te souviens ? Alors ce parcours sera un jeu d'enfant. »

Ondine cligna des yeux, décontenancé par l'assurance de son petit-ami qui était tellement concentré sur la course au point de ne pas considérer qu'elle lui offrait un baiser sous-entendu. Elle sourit maladroitement alors que l'espoir dans son cœur se dégonflait légèrement. C'était Kim, après tout : il y avait des moments où il ne saisissait pas vraiment la subtilité des choses... Ou alors il n'avait écouté que la moitié de ce qu'elle avait dit, ne retenant que le mot « chance ». Oui, c'était fort probable que ce soit cette deuxième possibilité.

« Mon train arrive dans deux minutes je devrais y aller. », annonce-t-elle après avoir consulter son téléphone. Elle rangea son appareil dans son sac et lui lança un « Bon, bah je t'attends devant la fontaine, alors ! » alors qu'elle le saluait d'un geste de la main.

« C'est ça, fait la maligne, Ondine. », ricane Kim. « J'te prouverais que j'ai raison. »

« C'est ce qu'on verra. », conclut-elle dans un clin d'œil.

Puis la rousse disparue dans les escaliers du métro. Kim baissa les yeux sur la montre à son poignet, dont le compteur des deux minutes diminuait seconde par seconde. Il ferma ses paupières, sautilla sur place pour s'échauffer, puis se mit en position : les doigts posés de part et d'autre sur le sol, une jambe tendue derrière lui tandis que la deuxième était repliée, les fesses légèrement relevées en hauteur. Il ignora les regards intrigués et confus des passants qui l'entouraient. Paupières fermés, il prit une inspiration, relâcha son trop-plein d'air, ré-ouvrit ses yeux aussi gris qu'aiguisés en face de lui, puis attendit.

Sa montre émit deux petits _bip _distincts et le sportif démarra en trombe en faisant déraper ses semelles sur le bitume. Lorsque le vent lui caressait doucement le visage, Kim eut un bon pressentiment et s'autorisa un sourire confiant.

**.**

De son côté, Ondine laissait les dernières personnes descendre sur le quai et monta à son tour dans le wagon. Malgré les quelques places assises qui étaient à sa disposition, la rousse choisit stratégiquement de rester debout à côté des portes. De cette façon, elle allait pouvoir sortir le plus rapidement possible et accéder à l'autre tunnel.

Les stations défilent au même rythme que les portes s'ouvrent et se referment. Bien qu'elle ait ses écouteurs dans les oreilles et le son à un niveau décent pour entendre les paroles de sa musique, le grincement du wagon sur les railles lui vrille les tympans et la fait grincer des dents. Cela fait des années qu'elle habite à Paris et qu'elle utilise les transports en communs, mais elle ne pourra jamais totalement s'habituer à ce genre de nuisances sonores.

Une fois l'arrêt « Bastille » atteint, le train ralenti et Ondine fait un pas en avant pour être devant les portes. Elle jette un coup d'œil à son téléphone portable et constate qu'elle est dans les temps.

La porte du wagon s'ouvre automatiquement pour vomir ses passagers, et la rousse repart au pas de course. Elle se dépêche de courir dans les couloirs, évitant et doublant les autres usagers, pour attraper son prochain métro. En entendant la sonnette de son train résonner plus tôt que prévu dans les corridors, son cœur rate un battement et elle se met à dévaler les escaliers, espérant l'avoir à temps. Mais une fois sur l'embarcadère, elle est obligé de regarder, impuissante, le départ du train qui s'enfonce à l'intérieur du tunnel à l'autre bout du quai.

La voix d'une femme annonce ensuite que le prochain train est dans trois minutes, et Ondine claque sa langue au palais.

« Merde... ! », peste-t-elle envers elle-même.

Frustrée de devoir attendre et perdre ainsi un temps précieux, elle se passa ses mains sur son visage et dans ses mèches courtes, tentant de calmer ses nerfs. Bon sang, à ce rythme, Kim allait gagner. Elle l'imaginait presque en train de doubler son propre métro, et cette pensée lui arrache un bref sourire. Le plus effrayant, c'était que cet idiot est serait bien capable...

Les yeux verts rivés sur le train qui s'arrêtait dans un crissement aussi horrible qu'assourdissant, elle priait égoïstement pour que Kim soit ralenti par des tas de feu rouges, et qu'une foule monstre freinent sa rapidité hors du commun.

Une fois épaulé contre la vitre du wagon qui allait la mener à la victoire, la rousse ne peut s'empêcher de faire trembler anxieusement sa jambe en regardant la paroi en pierre défiler à une vitesse folle. Pourvu qu'elle arrive avant Kim malgré le léger retard qu'elle ait pris. Elle savait par expérience grâce à la natation que chaque seconde comptait. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de traîner une fois sortie à sa station. Et même si ce n'était pas aussi excessif que lui, elle avait également l'esprit de compétition.

Surtout que, hormis la simple fierté d'avoir raison, le perdant devra payer les nouveaux accessoires de l'autre pour leur sports respectifs : Donc si Ondine gagnait, elle pouvait avoir un maillot de bain qui libérerait son plein potentiel, des lunettes plus performantes, et peut-être même la serviette de bain verte-turquoise aux motifs de flamants roses sur laquelle elle avait flashé il a quelques semaines.

Et si c'est Kim qui gagnait, il aurait le droit à la panoplie complète du parfait coureur un maillot de corps qui sculptait parfaitement ses muscles, un short léger qui découvrait ses cuisses toniques, un brassard en coton pour son poignet, et si elle était généreuse, elle lui prendrait peut-être des baskets encore plus confortables que celles qu'il possédait déjà.

Bien vite, les stations « Quai de la Rapée », « Gare d'Austerlitz », « Saint-Marcel », et « Campo Formio » laissèrent place à la station tant attendue : « Place d'Italie ».

Dès qu'elle fut libérée du train, la rousse se dépêcha de quitter le quai, monta les marches des escaliers deux part deux, passa le tourniquet d'un mouvement brusque qui lui valut le regard outré d'une petite vieille, et courut rapidement dans les couloirs pour reprendre une seconde fois des escaliers. Une fois dehors, à l'air libre, elle n'eut pas le temps de reprendre son souffle et fonça sur le premier passage piéton qu'elle aperçue.

« Allez, plus vite... Plus vite... », marmonne-t-elle dans son souffle.

Tandis qu'elle contournait des tas de personnes dans un pas rapide et s'excusait mécaniquement lorsque ses larges épaules bousculaient les sac à mains des autres, Ondine lança des petits coups d'œils vers les arbres et la fontaine qui crachait son jet d'eau au centre de la place, espérant ne pas y apercevoir un sweat à capuche rouge.

Mais ses prières ne fut malheureusement pas entendues, puisqu'à l'arrivée de l'enclos en fer qui bordait le parc, ses yeux verts accrochèrent le vêtement rouge et la mèche blonde de son concurrent à quelques mètres de la fontaine centrale. Son rythme infernal s'arrête net, de même que ses pas crissent sur les graviers. Elle fait de son mieux pour reprendre son souffle. Inspirer par le nez, expirer par la bouche, déglutir, et ainsi-de-suite.

Lorsqu'elle le voit secouer le bras avec un énorme sourire dans sa direction, elle n'y croit toujours pas. Kim avait gagné. Ses épaules s'affaissent et un parfum doux-amer flotte dans l'air. Malgré le résultat, elle ferme ses paupières et accueille la victoire de son petit ami avec un sourire fier.

En le rejoignant, le sourire sur son visage se fige quand elle remarque qu'il boitait légèrement et qu'il avait le côté de la tête tâché de sang. Elle halète en portant instinctivement ses mains à sa bouche pour éviter de crier d'horreur.

« Kim ! Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?! », demande-t-elle alors qu'elle levait les doigts et hésitait à toucher sa blessure à la tête.

« Oh, je me suis fait renversé par une voiture. Rien de grave », répond-t-il comme s'il lui disait qu'il avait été acheter une baguette chez le boulanger.

« Quoi ? », lâche-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

« Ouais, c'était dingue. J'étais en train de courir sur le trottoir mais le feu du passage piéton qui était devant moi est passé au rouge, alors j'ai foncé – parce que je voulais pas perdre de temps, tu comprends ?, mais une voiture est arrivé et elle m'a percuté. J'ai rouler sur un mètre ou deux. Mais je me sentais bien, alors j'ai continué de tracer mon chemin. », raconte-t-il en bombant fièrement le torse, les poings sur les hanches.

« D'habitude, ce sont les voitures qui font des délits de fuite lorsqu'ils renversent une personne, pas l'inverse... », réussit à répondre Ondine dans un calme olympien qui la surprit elle-même.

« Je sais ! », continue Kim en étendant les bras, « Mais j'avais pas le temps de m'arrêter ou d'attendre les secours pour qu'ils m'examinent ! J'ai crié « Je suis pressé, désolé ! » et après je suis reparti. Je crois que c'était l'adrénaline qui m'a permis de tenir jusqu'à la fin. Je crois même que j'étais dans la Zone. Ah, mais maintenant que je suis au repos, ma jambe commence à me lancer et – oh mon dieu, tu m'avais caché que tu pouvais te dédoubler. », déblatère-t-il avant de pencher brièvement son corps sur le côté et de plisser les yeux en la dévisageant. « T'es pas encore akumatisé, si ? »

Ondine soupire et prend doucement sa main dans la sienne pour la serrer en signe de réconfort. Pour lui ou pour elle, elle ne savait pas trop. Elle croise ses yeux gris qui l'examine d'un air dubitatif et secoue la tête, fatiguée.

« Non je ne suis pas akumatisé, Kim. », répond-t-elle avant de faire un mouvement vers la fontaine. « Allez, viens par-là : on va se poser un moment. »

Ils se posèrent sur le contour en pierre de la fontaine qui crachait son eau dans un bruit lancinant. Une fois assis, elle sortit immédiatement sa bouteille d'eau de son sac à dos ainsi qu'un mouchoir pour tremper le tissu et sang séché sur la tempe de Kim. Hormis le petit sursaut au contact de l'eau froide sur sa blessure, ce dernier ne broncha pas et se laissa faire. Après avoir vérifié le résultat, la rousse lui demanda de tenir un nouveau mouchoir imbibé d'eau contre sa blessure – au cas où la plaie se ré-ouvrirait, puis se lève.

« Bouge pas. », ordonne-t-elle en s'éloignant, main levée pendant que l'autre sortait son téléphone portable. « Je vais appeler les secours pour qu'ils prennent soin de toi. »

Pendant qu'elle est au téléphone, une partie de son esprit est consciente du fait que Kim, le bras toujours levé pour retenir son mouchoir sur le côté de son front, la regarde faire les cent pas. Lorsqu'elle se raccroche et s'approche de son petit ami pour s'asseoir à côté de lui, il baisse son bras et pose le tissu à côté de sa cuisse.

« Ils arrivent. », répond Ondine à la vue de son regard interrogateur. « Tu as bu ta bouteille d'eau, au fait ? »

« Quinze minutes après mon départ. », l'informe-t-il en opinant du chef.

Ondine acquiesce dans un « bien. » puis fouille dans son sac à dos pour en sortir une barre de céréales.

« Tiens. Pour que tu reprennes des forces. »

Sourcils arqués d'étonnement, Kim cligna des yeux à la vue de la collation qu'elle lui tendait.

« Et toi, alors ? T'en veux pas ? C'est la tienne, nan ? », questionne-t-il.

« Je l'ai déjà mangé sur le chemin. », ment-t-elle en secouant la tête. « Mais j'ai pensé à en prendre plusieurs au cas où. »

« Oh. », répond-t-il simplement avant de sourire doucement en prenant la friandise. « Merci, Ondine. T'es géniale. »

Elle l'observe ensuite ouvrir l'emballage et croquer dans la barre de céréales pour stocker le morceau dans ses joues comme s'il était un hamster. Son regard se ramollit à la vue du jeune homme qui semblait heureux d'avoir quelque chose de sucré à se mettre sous la dent, pas plus choqué que ça d'avoir eu un accident.

« T'es vraiment un idiot... tu le sais, ça ? », souffle-t-elle.

Kim lui jette une œillade, et elle remarque à ce moment-là que ses traits s'étirent d'un air amusé.

« Il faut bien qu'il y en ait un qui ait tout dans les muscles et rien dans le cerveau ! », plaisante-t-il.

Mais cela ne fit pas rire Ondine, qui le regarda avec des lèvres pincées et un froncement de sourcils. Voyant qu'il venait de la décevoir, Kim avale ce qu'il a dans la bouche et baisse honteusement les yeux en même temps que ses épaules s'affaissent. A l'aide de son pouce, il triture le papier de sa barre de céréales en faisant légèrement du bruit.

« S'cuse... », marmonne-t-il. « Je sais très bien que j'ai pas grand chose dans la tête mais c'est la seule façon que j'ai pour attirer l'attention sur moi. Je préfère faire le con et prendre tout à la légère plutôt que d'être sérieux. »

« Hé. », appelle-t-elle en cognant doucement son coude contre le flan de son petit ami.

Elle croise ses yeux gris dont les bords étaient légèrement bridés – détail qu'elle aimait tant, puis lui sourit dans un air rassurant.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de frimer ou de faire autant l'intéressant pour te faire remarquer. Je veux dire, moi ça m'dérange pas je te trouve suffisamment génial et marrant pour apprécier ce côté-là de toi. Et pour t'avoir vu à l'œuvre, je sais à quel point que tu es un sportif rapide et endurant. C'est juste que... », dit-elle en haussant les épaules, « ...quand tu te vante trop souvent, tu as dû mal à faire preuve de modestie ou à te contenir lorsque tu veux faire le pitre par exemple. Et ça a tendance à agacer les autres. »

Puis Ondine se tut, lui laissant ainsi le temps de digérer ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle reporte son attention vers son sac à dos afin d'y pêcher à nouveau sa bouteille d'eau, et l'ouvre pour y prendre plusieurs gorgées qui lui firent instantanément du bien.

Les mains reposés sur ses cuisses, Kim baisse la tête vers ses chaussures, fixant ses jambes tendues sans réellement les voir. Il reste silencieux pendant deux solides minutes, levant de temps à autres sa barre de protéine pour mordre dedans et la mâchouiller.

« J'suis désolé, Ondine. », dit-il finalement en boulant le papier vide de sa friandise dans son poing. « Je te promets que je vais faire un effort pour mon ego surdimensionné. »

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut la main d'Ondine faire son chemin vers la sienne et la prendre doucement pour y entremêler ses doigts. En relevant la tête vers elle, il vit qu'elle lui adresse un regard fier et confiant à la fois, les joues légèrement roses.

« Je sais que tu y arriveras. »

Et puis, tout aussi doucement, elle se penche vers lui et l'embrasse au coin des lèvres. Alors qu'il est vaguement conscient que ses oreilles chauffent contre son gré, Kim se sent sourire bêtement au petit geste d'affection.

Son esprit pensa naturellement à des mots d'amour qui bouillonnaient dans sa poitrine, mots d'amour qui remontaient aussitôt dans sa gorge, et qui lui piquaient la langue, prêts à sortir. Malgré sa gêne qui restait encore sur ses pommettes colorés, Ondine le regardait dans l'attente, comme pour l'encourager à parler. Cependant, le cerveau de Kim, lui, bloqua brutalement l'acheminement par d'autres faits et lui fit dire totalement autre chose :

« C'est moi qui ait gagné. »

La rousse papillonna des yeux en redescendant sur Terre et lui lança un regard incrédule désabusé.

« Quoi ? »

Vu le regard tendre que lui avait donné Kim juste avant, elle était certaine qu'il allait dire quelque chose de doux, mais ce n'est clairement pas ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Est-ce que son cerveau avait déraillé au dernier moment ? Le garçon continua ses explications, pas le moins du monde perturbé par la confusion de sa petite amie.

« Le défi. », précise-t-il. « Au final, j'étais plus rapide que toi. Alors que t'as pris les transports... »

« Je... », hésite Ondine, encore partiellement perdue, avant d'approuver les faits en haussant les épaules. « Oui. J'ai loupé ma correspondance de peu. »

A cette réponse, Kim fredonna d'un air songeur tout en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, les yeux levés distraitement au ciel.

« On aurait pu arriver en même temps. », pense-t-il à haute voix.

« C'est fort probable, oui. », acquiesce-t-elle calmement.

Kim continua sur sa lancée.

« Faudra que je mette à jour mon tableau de victoires... »

La rousse regarda un chien se dandiner fièrement en marchant sur le gravier pendant que son maître le suivait tranquillement. Elle resserra délicatement sa prise sur la main moite de Kim avant de faire une remarque.

« C'était quand même vachement con, comme pari. »

« Pas plus con que la fois où j'ai du faire le tour du gymnase de la piscine en plein hiver uniquement vêtu de mon slip de bain pour te prouver que les idiots pouvaient attraper froid ! », rétorque le sportif en toussant un rire.

Ses lèvres se contractèrent dans un sourire amusé pendant qu'elle acquiesçait d'un léger hochement de tête en se remémorant ce précieux – et ô combien absurde – souvenir.

Elle entendit ensuite Kim prendre une longue inspiration.

« Ahh ! », soupire-t-il ouvertement. « Pour tout te dire, j'aurais aimé aller au magasin de sport pour acheter directement mon nouvel équipement de course après notre défi... »

Il avait une léger moue déçue, et, alors qu'elle allait s'étonner sur le fait qu'il avait été confiant à ce point, son attention fut attiré par autre chose : entre les arbres, elle distingua les gyrophares bleus ainsi que la camionnette des ambulanciers se garer sur le bord du rond-point, à l'entrée du parc. Elle ferma les paupières et sourit.

« Eh bien on ira une prochaine fois. », déclare-t-elle en se levant. « Ton carrosse est arrivé. »

« Où ça ? » voulu-t-il savoir en se penchant sur le côté, comme si elle aurait pu cacher les secours derrière elle.

« Là-bas. », répondit la rousse en pointant les agents qui descendaient les escaliers et se dirigeait vers eux.

Pendant qu'il tournait machinalement la tête à gauche, Ondine jeta un coup d'œil à son front et constata que le sang séché avait déjà bien été retiré grâce au mouchoir et à l'eau qu'elle lui avait donné un peu plus tôt. La blessure n'avait pas l'air très profonde il allait probablement devoir faire un scanner pour vérifier qu'il n'ait pas de lésion cérébrale, de même qu'avoir un repos forcé à cause de sa jambe qui boitait mais à part cela, Kim devrait pouvoir s'en sortir indemne.

C'est un garçon fort. Obnubiler par des paris aussi dangereux qu'idiots, certes, mais elle ne l'échangerai pour rien au monde.

Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était qu'il fasse désormais plus attention lors de ses prochains défis.


End file.
